


Equal Opportunity

by ageless_aislynn



Series: The Ghost of Eobard Thawne [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: When Eobard Thawne attempts to take over Nash Wells' body, Frost is sent in to mentally help him fight back. But things take a turn when Caitlin ends up facing down the Reverse Flash alone.An AU of how that scene in The Flash 6x15 could've gone in a very ReverseSnow-friendly world. ;)
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: The Ghost of Eobard Thawne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793752
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Equal Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is what I instantly thought about while I was watching the scene. That's just how I roll, lol! ;)
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE FLASH 6x15. Any recognizable dialogue comes from that episode. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to acknowledge that the first fic I read suggesting the idea of separating Caitlin and Frost was "[Two squared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931503/chapters/54813517)" by Helplessdreamer. 👍
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥♥♥

"It's not my fault," Nash muttered over and over again as Frost blinked, looking around the dusty tunnel. Sympathy wasn't really her strong point but she automatically took a step towards the man as he cowered down against the wall.

"Well, well," drawled a voice behind her, both familiar and not. She spun, icicle daggers appearing in her hands by reflex.

The man in the yellow suit held up his own hands in a mock gesture of surrender but his face was alight with a wicked glee. "Killer Frost, we meet at last," he said. "If only we'd had more time before, we could've met properly."

She narrowed her pale eyes. "Oh, like you knew about Caity and me?"

"Time traveler from the future," he reminded her with a little flourish of his hands before dropping them to his sides. "Of course I knew that the good Dr. Snow was hiding a much more, shall we say, _interesting_ side? I just didn't know when you'd appear. I would've been quite glad to have you join our team as well."

Nash continued muttering, seemingly unaware of what was going on around him. Once more, she found herself wanting to go to him. What an odd feeling, that _pull_ towards another person that had nothing to do with a desire to hurt or intimidate.

 _How are we going to do this, Caity?_ she thought. _I can't be two places at the same time._

But even as she thought the words, she felt energy sweep through her and abruptly, she found herself staring at Caitlin Snow, who was looking back at her with an equally stunned expression.

The Reverse Flash made a delighted sound, startling them both. Frost's ice daggers grew larger and she hefted them a bit higher.

But he didn't seem to be interested in attacking them at the moment. "Oh, you know what this means, don't you?" he said. "We're in _his_ head."

He gestured briefly at Nash, who curled tighter into himself with a pained whimper.

"What does that matter?" Caitlin asked, trying to get her wits about herself. The plan had been for Frost to go in, since there was an unspoken acknowledgement with the team that she and Nash had been forming a tentative friendship. Cecile thought that that might make it easier for Nash to permit her entry into his mind.

Caitlin herself hadn't expected to have to engage with the man whom she had worked closely with for so many years, whom she'd once called a friend, whom she'd cared about perhaps more than she should have, and who had proven to be a fraud all along. Now she found herself gazing at his face, at a loss of what to say, especially when his voice took on the tone she knew all-too-well: Harrison Wells, figuring out a problem.

"It matters because he's the one setting the scene," the Reverse Flash continued on. "You and Killer Frost can separate because he's _allowing_ it. He's made it an option. That means he likes the idea of Killer Frost…on her own."

She couldn't help but glance at her alter ego who in turn let her gaze shift to the man on the ground. When Frost met her eyes again, she heard, _What do we do?_ whispered into her mind.

 _You take care of Nash, I'll take care of him,_ she thought back and felt Frost's unease at letting her take on the dangerous meta alone.

 _We're not going to win this by brawling,_ she told her. _We've got to try to change his negative energy, remember? I'll be fine._

Frost made an unhappy sound but let her daggers dissolve, kneeling next to Nash, though keeping the Reverse Flash in her peripheral vision. "Nash," she said. "I'm here. We're here. We're going to help you."

When Caitlin focused her attention fully on the man in the yellow suit again, his observant gaze was mocking. _I don't think he has his powers here,_ she thought and that emboldened her to go on the attack.

"There's something I'd really like to know," she said, stepping forward until she was barely a handsbreadth away, forcing her to look up at him.

If he was surprised at how close she'd approached, he carefully kept that from showing on his face but she liked to think his smirk lost a little of its certainty. "What's that?" he said, making it clear he was humoring her.

"Did you want to kill me the entire time we worked together or just after we found out who you were?"

He blinked a few times and that was practically a shout that she had managed to ask something he wasn't expecting. "I never threatened you, Caitlin. Let's be clear about that. Do you really think you'd still be alive right now if I'd wanted you dead? Honestly, that 'coffee date' at Jitters to try and distract me? I could've killed you a hundred times over while you were struggling to make small talk."

She raised her chin a little higher. "Then why didn't you?"

"I never wanted to kill you," he said and then leaned slowly down, so slowly that she had every opportunity in the world to back away. She stood her ground and he let his lips brush her temple. "I wanted to convert you."

She jumped as if he'd slapped her with that gentle touch. "You thought I'd… I'd join you?"

"One of you would," he murmured, straightening once more to indicate Frost, though his eyes never left hers. "I could use Killer Frost as an ally. Speed and cold make a lethal combination, don't you remember? Plus, there's no reason why we can't be partners again. I'm an equal opportunity employer; former villain, fallen hero, it's all the same to me."

Caitlin swallowed a great deal more obviously than she intended and latched onto the safest part of his statement. "She prefers Frost, actually."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Oh, so _she's_ a good guy, now? Team Flash all the way."

"Some people have the capacity to change," she said defiantly.

"And some people know what they're good at," he counted. "I'm good at this."

On impulse, she put her hand over the symbol on his chest. He flinched, definitely not anticipating that, but didn't pull away. His expression lost a little more of the smirk and something else began to bleed in.

"You were good at being Harrison Wells," she said. "You were good at stopping criminals, at helping people. You know how to be a hero. I've seen it."

"You saw what I wanted you to see. Just a lie."

But now there was something in his tone peeking around the edges of the cockiness. Something that made her feel like he wanted to be wrong. She grasped at that bit of hope.

"I've missed you," she said, her voice thickening. "I didn't want to. I hated that I did. But it's the truth. I've missed you."

His hand came up and for a moment, she thought he was going to shove her, but then he merely covered the hand she had on his chest with his own. "I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. You can't break through the anger with what? Friendship? A plea for mercy? I don't have any."

She ignored that. His tone was _all wrong_ , not matching his words. Behind her, she felt a tug of worry and spared a moment's thought for Frost. Something was happening. She'd gotten through to Nash and he was standing up, facing the bright light streaming in from the opening at the end of the tunnel. She wrenched her thoughts back to the man in front of her.

She gave a bit of a push, stepping into him, and to her surprise he allowed it, let her back him into the wall and hold him there. He could've overpowered her easily in the real world, even without his meta powers, but right now, he let her dominate, let her step in between his legs and lean against him.

"I used to love how we worked together, how it was almost like we knew what each other was thinking," she said softly. Her other hand came to rest at his side and she felt the muscles contract beneath the heavy material of his suit. "You made me better, made me discover answers I never could've on my own. I miss that."

Red lightning skirted over his skin, his resolve clearly weakening. "Huh," he breathed. "The Caitlin Snow I knew all these years didn't have it in her to act the femme fatale."

"I'm not acting," she said, stretching up against him, one long line of her body sliding against his. "You'd know it if I was. I'm telling you the truth. I miss you."

Those last three words, repeated again, fractured him, widening the red energy jolting out of him. The look in his eyes was utterly lost. "I miss you, too."

The words were so faint they were almost drowned out by the crackle of lightning. He suddenly grabbed her, hands cradling her head, and she had a moment to wonder if he broke her neck in the mental world, would she die in reality, too?

He kissed her.

This wasn't the real world but, if it had been, clothes would've been shed, there would've been a tangle of hands and mouths and tongues and a frantic, desperate joining of bodies. She could almost feel the friction, feel the shape of him inside of--

Frost's mental voice suddenly intruded, _Caity, are you…? Holy sh--_

Caitlin cut her off, afraid of distraction. Energy merged for a few blinding seconds, then exploded in a riot of red lightning. For a moment, she floated in a blissful bubble, her arms wrapped around him and his around her.

But then the solidity of his body began to give way and she looked up at him in alarm.

"Job well done," he said, the smirk once more returning to his mouth but there was a softness in his eyes she'd never seen before. "But I'll be back. Count on it. I still intend to convert you, you know."

"Maybe I'll convert _you_ ," she countered and, as he dissolved away, the last part of him to go was, in classic Cheshire Cat fashion, his grin.

Caitlin abruptly found herself jolting up in the chair as if she'd fallen asleep slouched there. Cecile's hand was still clutching hers and when she looked at her, the other woman looked a bit shell-shocked. Then she gave her an uncertain smile and a tentative thumb's up.

Red lightning blasted out of Nash's prone body and Barry and Cisco converged on both of the women, sending them all sprawling on the floor until the storm finally dissipated. 

Nash gasped, his breath rattling loudly in his chest.

Frost pushed her way through, taking over their shared body and hurrying to him. Cisco released the restraints that had been holding him and he sat up.

"It was my fault. It was all my fault," he said brokenly and put his face in his hands, sobbing quietly.

 _Caity, I don't… I can't… You need to handle this. I don't know how,_ she thought and tried to retreat only to have Caitlin firmly shove her back to the foreground.

 _Then you learn,_ she said and gave her the quick mental suggestion of putting her hand on the man's shoulder.

Frost hesitantly did so. When he automatically leaned into the touch, she awkwardly put her arms around him and patted his hair while he cried.

 _I can do this,_ she thought privately. _I can._

And she could.

***

That night, Caitlin was almost asleep when Frost's mental voice floated to her.

_Caity, at what point exactly do you think you decided the best course of action was to psychically boink the Reverse Flash?_

That brought her awake. "For cryin' out loud," she muttered. "I… I just did what I had to do, all right? It worked, so that's all that matters."

_I think you may have scarred Cisco and Barry for life. Pretty sure we were acting out some interesting things in the real world while the ol' beast-with-two-backs was happening in the mental one._

Caitlin put her hand over her eyes. "I'm never going back to work again," she declared.

 _Well, I sure am,_ the other said firmly. _I know that Eobard Thawne isn't really a Harrison Wells doppelganger but do you think that he'll be the same, you know, physically?_

"What do you mean 'physically?' He took Harrison Wells' appearance so, yeah, they look alike."

 _I mean_ physssicalllly. She dragged out the word and somehow managed to give the suggestion of a pelvic thrust. _'Cause if that was representative of the Harrison Wells model, then I'd like to give that a try._

"Frost! Nash has been traumatized enough, don't you think?"

_I didn't mean right this second. I meant… someday. When he's ready. When I'm ready._

"What about when _I'm_ ready?"

Frost's mental snort came through as clearly as if she were sitting on the bed next to her. _You don't get to vote on this one. I had to ride along while you did the deed with RF. That means you have to do the same if that's what happens with me and Nash. Equal opportunity, Caity. Equal opportunity._

There might've been an argument against that but Caitlin honestly couldn't think of it at the moment. She turned over and closed her eyes, trying to get her mind to shut off for a while.

She was almost there when Frost quietly thought, _He said he'd be back. Ramon said his, what? His tachyons are formless but not destroyed. If he can take over another body, he'll be back._

Caitlin wondered if the other was afraid. She started to offer sympathetic reassurances when Frost spoke first.

 _Don't worry about it if he does,_ she assured her. _We'll just boink him right back into submission, easy-peasy._

Caitlin put her pillow over her face and wondered if it was considered murder to try and smother her own body-sharing alter ego. Somewhere out in the formless aether, she thought she heard a very distinctive chuckle.


End file.
